Deep within my heart
by Celeste Wilkens
Summary: Adult Harry has a true love, and kids, and an enemy........
1. Default Chapter Title

This story is Ginny+Harry. All of you Hermione and Harry fans-Don't leave because it has some intresting twists! 

"Mrs. Potter?" the waiter asked. I almost didn't hear him. I was leafing through a book on naming babies. 

"Yes?" I said. 

"Your husband is waitng for you in the table at the back." I followed him to the table where Harry was sitting. 

"Ginny!" he said, before he kissed me. 

"Hi, dear," I replied, sitting down. "The kids say hi!" 

"All of them?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrow. 

"Okay, not Dracone. But you need to give him time. Draco still is alive, and Hermione isn't." I said. 

"We got married a year and seven months ago!" Harry said. 

"I know. Thalia adjusted excellently, but Dracone didn't. He still thinks you caused the divorce. Lily, Celeste and Marguerite are fine. I love them as much as I love my own babies." I told him. 

"I guess so. How is Remus?" Harry said. I perked up. Remus was our two month old baby boy. 

"Fine! The girls fought over him today. Lily and Marguerite always want to hold him. Celeste, well, she was like 'He's mine!' and Thalia was standing there telling them how to hold him. Dracone came in and yelled at them for being boy crazy! Then he went over and yanked Remus out of Thalia's arms and kissed him before playing paddycake with him." I said. It thrilled me to talk to Harry about the children. Draco hated to talk about the kids. 

"He's a lady's man! What can I say? How was your appointment?" He asked me. 

"Well, that's why I told you to meet me here. Harry, I'm pregnant!" I burst out. My smile was so large, it hurt! 

"That is great!" Harry said. 

"I know! I mean, another baby! That will be seven. It's so great! I just am too excited! He/she is due in December!" I said. Harry looked at me and grinned. 

"Oh! Will it be a Christmas baby?" he asked. 

"December 23. Sorry!" 

"It is still great. Did you tell the kids?" he asked. 

"No! I want you to be there!" I said. 

"I can't wait!" Harry said. 

We finished the meal and left. 

"Kids? We are home," I said as Harry hung our coats up. 

"Shh! I just got Remus to sleep! It took me forever!" Marguerite said. I nodded. Marguerite is the oldest daughter of Hermione and Harry, but only by one minute. She takes after Hermione's hair and Harry's eyes. Hermione died of cancer. 

"Good! I'm sorry it took a while." I said. 

"It's okay. I love the little guy," Marguerite said. Her twin sister, Celeste, came in and stood next to her. 

"I love him more. " Celeste said, winking at me. 

"But I love him to most!" I said, 

"Please, people, calm down! We all love him!" Harry said, 

"Now. Can you two get the others?" I asked. 

"Pronto!" Marguerite said and they rushed off. They came back with the other children. 

"You rang?" Dracone asked. He was named after his father. Dracone means the same thing in Latin as Draco does=Dragon. He has lots of red freckles, like me, but pale skin like his father. Harry nodded. 

"What is it?" Thalia asked. She is older than Dracone by one year, and looks nothing like her father! She has wild, red hair and zillions of freckles all over her face. 

"I'm here." Lily said, She is the youngest daughter from Hermione and Harry's marrige. She was named after her grandmother, and has black hair. 

"Well, we have an announcement to make," I said. 

"What? Are you buying the Jelly Belly factory?" Dracone asked hopefully. 

"No, sorry, kido!" Harry said, ruffling his hair. Dracone shrugged. 

"What do you want the most?" I asked. 

"I already stated my thing and I'm not getting it!" Dracone said, grinning. 

"A baby sister or brother." Lily said. Thalia and Celeste nodded. 

"A car?" Marguerite asked. 

"No to that last one." Harry said, 

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Lily asked. 

"December 23!" Harry said. 

"You are correct!" I said, pointing to Lily. 

"Oh, my god!" Thalia squealed. 

"What?" Dracone asked, bewildered. 

"I want it to be a girl this time." Marguerite said. 

"And I really hope we can name her Sandy." Celeste said. 

"What is going on?" Dracone asked. 

"Mom and Dad are having a baby!" Thalia told him. I saw Harry's face, He looked like he was about to cry tears of joy. 

"Did you just call me Dad?" he asked. 

"Yeah." Thalia said. He hugged her. 

"Wait! You mean I'm going to have another baby in this house?" Dracone said. 

"Duh!" Lily said, hitting her forehead. 

"More diapers?" Dracone said, wrinkling his nose. 

"You aren't happy?" I said. 

"Just kidding. I'm happy. But when will we tell him?" Dracone said, 

"He doesn't know about Remus, he isn't going to know about the new baby." Harry said. He interperated it as I did. Dracone was asking about telling Draco. 

"Oh. Okay." Dracone said, 

"Well, I have a test tommorow morning and I need brain power," Lily said, 

"Yeah, I never finished my Potions homework." Marguerite said. All of the kids went upstairs. Harry and I followed them. 

"I was so happy! Thalia called be Dad!" Harry whispered to me. We were in our bedroom, which is where Remus slept. 

"I know. Was that the first time?" I asked him. 

"Yeah." He said. I slid into the bed next to him. 

"Dracone is excepting you, too," I told him. 

"Yes. I am so happy!" Harry whispered. 

"Mom? Dad?" I heard Thalia's voice whisper. 

"Yeah?" Harry said. 

"Can we name he or she after Grandad?" Thalia asked. 

"Which one?" I asked her. In addition to my parents, Harry's parents, we also had Sirius and Draco's father, who sent us presents at Christmas. 

"Sirius." Thalia said. 

"If it is a boy, that is what we will do. Now, bed time!" Harry said. 

"Kay." Thalia whispered. She kissed our cheeks and then walked over to Remus crib, where she kissed him. 

Then she left and I heard Harry snore. 

The next day started out like any other: the kids left our large apartment and went to Lindismidy, the wizarding school in New York. Harry left for his job at the New Wizard Times, where he wrote articles about events in the day. I sat down after they all left and watched WizardTalk, which was a fascinating talk show about wizards. Remus woke up an hour later and we walked around the apartment. Then I told him I was going to have a baby. He gurgled. 

Harry came home at four, and he cooked dinner while I made fudge. Thalia, Lily and Dracone were the first to get home. Dracone was 11, Thalia was 12 and Lily was 12 also. They got home fifteen minutes earlier than Marguerite and Celeste because of that. 

"Hi, pal!" Dracone said, picking Remus up from the play-pen he was in. 

"Gurrrlebburrr," Remus said. 

"Oh, really?" Lily asked him. We all laughed. 

"How was school?" Harry asked. 

"The same." Thalia told him. 

"We studied Voldemort today. Professor Lisery kept on asking me questions about your many battles with the nut." Dracone said. 

"Did you tell them that Voldemort is a total meanie?" Lily asked. 

"They already know that!" 

"I know, Dad, but I think I asked Dracone," Lily said, 

"Did you tell Remus?" Thalia asked me. 

"Yes, I did." 

At that very minute, the door flew open. In walked the person I never wanted to see again! 

Cliffhangers are nice. (Just joking!) I hope to get chapter two on here soon!!! E-mail me with questions/comments at sabrinawilkens@girlslife.com 

You might want to visit my website, http://www.gurlpages.com/writing/me-i/index.html 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Yes, it was Draco. 

"Draco! What are you doing here?" I asked. 

"Hello, to you too, Ginny," Draco said slyly. 

"Get. Out. Of. My. House. Scum!" Harry said through gritted teeth. I noticed that he was holding a soup ladle. 

"Draco?" Thalia asked. 

"Draco?" he mimiked. "Call me Dad. Unless that name is used for the likes of him!" Draco spit. 

"He's more of a father then you ever were!" Dracone shreeched. He was clutching Remus very protectivly. 

"Is that the person that ruined me?" Draco asked, pointing his wand at Remus. Harry dropped the soup ladle and pushed Dracone down and behind the table. Draco fired sparks off. I saw that Harry was bleeding. 

"Harry! No! " I sobbed. I ran over to him kissed him. 

"Gin- under the floorboards in our bedroom- name the baby after me." he said. Then his breathing stopped. I saw Dracone hide Remus in the cupboard. 

I flung myself over Harry's lifeless body and began to sob. I heard Thalia yelp and then a thud. Lily ran over to me and began to cry with me. Then I heard Draco. 

"Don't take me! I'm your father!" he trembled. I refused to turn. 

"No! Stand aside you silly boy! Your stepfather couldn't finish me! Now you won't!" another voice came in. I broke into a sweat. 

"Die, both of you! You killed him!" Dracone said. 

"Oh, my God!" Lily said, She fainted next to me. I turned around and saw two bodies. Both were bloody and a knife was sticking out of one of them. 

"Draco was Voldemort." Dracone whispered. 

"Thank you." I heard Harry's voice, as clear as a bell, say. 

"Harry?" I asked. Then I looked up. He was floating in mid-air. 

"Aren't you dead?" Dracone asked. 

"I have fifteen minutes left as a ghost. Then I'm going to leave. They killed me, Dracone, but you killed them. Now my parents and all of his other victims can fully die. They will not be ghosts anymore." Harry said. I was in a daze. 

"But can't they live since I killed them Muggle-ly?" Dracone asked. 

"It was a good over evil death, Dracone. You are me, but you finished what I started. You killed them. Draco was the same as Proffessor Quirrle. You read about him, didn't you?" he asked. Dracone nodded. "I am gone, but not fully. Ginny, there is a lose floorboard in our bedroom, under the bed. Go there later and see what is there." 

I nodded. He fluttered over to me and touched my face one last time. He kissed my cheek and then the girls came in. They cried, and he said that we would explain later. He then kissed each of them, and Thalia. He touched Lily's cheek and she woke up. He kissed her, too. Then he hugged me once more. "Name him Harry." he whispered in my ear. Then he was gone. 

We cried and cried and cried. People all over the globe celebrated. "Ding dong the wizard is dead" they sang. A man came to our house with a huge award for Dracone. Harry had a huge monument built for him in Hogsmeade. He was buried next to Hermione, and on his left was the casket his parents shared. I felt so mad. 

Celeste went on to discover 'odlislistity', a spell that raised the near-dead out of their state and alive. Marguerite taught in the school she had went to. Lily became the first seeker on the Womens Quiddetch Association. I had ten grandchildren from the three of them when I died. They were the daughters of Hermione and Harry. 

Thalia moved to California when she graduated from school. She started the first wizard settlement out there. Dracone started a group called Remembering Harry, which was a fund for wizards and witches who had parents who died early. They were the children from my marrige with Draco. 

Remus was also a champion seeker, except he was on the Males Quiddetch Association. He was the son that Harry and I had before he died. 

Harry and Camillia were the twins that were born 8 months after Harry's death. Both were very smart and were members of New York Wizards/Witches With High IQs. Celeste had also been on this. 

The floorboard hid a box containing all of Harry's diaries, his invisiblity cloak, a necklase that once belonged to his mother, a pair of glasses that were his fathers and a set of chess pieces. Each item was labled with one of the children's names on it. Dracone got the cloak, Lily got the necklase, Remus got the glasses, Thalia got the chess set and the diaries were divided between Marguerite and Celeste. 

I never re-married. I only had room for Harry in my heart. Not a smidge of Draco was left, not even in the deepest corner of my heart. The children were very important to me and we all would meet on the first day of school to shop for things that the grankids needed. I lived a very content life........I have no regrets. 

A/n- WEll, email me with comments!sabrinawilkens@girlslife.com. 

I own none of these characters except Dracone, young Lily, young Remus, Camillia, young Harry, Celeste, Thalia and Marguerite 


End file.
